This invention relates generally to treatment of hair and more particularly to a new and improved applicator-dispenser.
Applicator-dispensers used for hair stimulants and hair growers and the like are known, e.g. from my U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,879 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,936. The device disclosed therein has a dispenser with an applicator top or cover used generally for treatment of hair. The contents thereof may be for example, a hair stimulant or grower for growing hair. Moreover, hair rollers of all types of construction are known.